The present disclosure relates to a passenger conveyance and, more particularly, to demand requests.
Elevator performance can be derived from a number of factors. To an elevator passenger, an important factor can include travel time and wait time during debarking and embarking. For example, as time-based parameters are minimized, passenger satisfaction with the service of the elevator can improve. Satisfaction may be negatively affected should an elevator stop at a floor and no passengers debark or embark at that floor.